


Kings Belong Together

by matters17793



Series: Pedmund [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Feelings, Happy Ending, LGBTQ, Love Confessions, Loyalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: Peter is struggling with his feelings for Edmund, and confides in Lucy and Susan. With their help, he is able to talk to Edmund, and discovers his brother also has a secret.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Peter Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie, Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Series: Pedmund [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Kings Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write another oneshot about this pairing, so here it is.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or it's Characters, C. S. Lewis does.

The moment that Peter began realising his true feelings for Edmund was perhaps the most important moment in his life. He was unable to really understand why he had fallen in love with his own brother, but one thing he did know was that the butterflies in his stomach confirmed he was smitten.

When he got up and went downstairs to join his siblings, the High King was not ready to talk to Edmund. He knew that usually he and his brother would make light conversation, even if it was completely irrelevant to anything else that was occurring in their lives.

"Good morning Peter" Lucy greeted.

"Morning Lucy" Peter responded.

"Peter, Is everything okay?" Susan wondered.

"I'm fine Susan" Peter insisted.

"I don't believe you" Edmund interjected "You are being so awkward"

"Leave me alone" Peter ordered "And show me some respect, I am not going to be spoken to in that way"

"Okay, well I've got some errands to run" Edmund explained.

"See you later then" Peter responded.

As Edmund got up to walk away, Peter felt guilty. Guilty for speaking to his brother with bitter undertones, but also because he was hiding something and not being completely honest with his family. He was really worried that talking about it would make things so much worse.

"So, talk to us" Susan started "What is going on? And don't lie to me"

"Just calm down" Peter retorted.

"You are the one that needs to calm down" Lucy said "So come on, please tell is"

Peter felt his heart race, as if this was a bombshell to great for any of his siblings to comprehend, but at the same time, he realised that if anyone would offer him advice and support, it would be his sisters. He needed them to give out confidence, so that he could get everything off of his chest.

"You promise that this will not change a single thing?" Peter posed "Because it would have a big impact on my life, and the lives of our loyal subjects"

"Of course we promise" Lucy soothed.

"You can tell us anything" Susan added.

"You see... I have developed feelings for someone who I shouldn't be interested in" Peter explained "Someone who I care about deeply"

"I'm sure that if this person really makes you happy, then everything will work out" Lucy advised.

"Are you feeling confident enough to tell us who it is?" Susan questioned.

"It's... Edmund" Peter sighed.

He couldn't look up, refusing to make eye contact with either of his sisters. He really felt as if this would cause big problems, that would force him to give up everything that meant anything to him. Tears began flowing freely down his cheeks, as he let his emotions out. He soon felt two people sit beside him, arms wrapped tightly around his body.

"Hey, you don't need to be sad or upset" Lucy muttered.

"But what about---" Peter sobbed.

"Don't worry, it makes no difference to everyone who loves you" Susan interrupted.

"And Edmund?" Peter mumbled "How is he going to feel?"

"The only way you'll find out is to tell him" Lucy retorted.

"And that is your destiny, your path to find" Susan reasoned.

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you" Peter declared.

They both kissed him on the cheek, clearing up Peter's tears with a handkerchief. Peter knew that what he needed to do was find Edmund, and find him quickly. He stood up and walked out of the castle, determined to locate his younger brother as soon as he possibly could.

Peter searched all over the land, taking every shortcut that he knew Edmund was aware of. He searched behind the castle, and to his surprise, he heard a voice, on that he would know anywhere. He heard Edmund, who sounded really upset.

"But Aslan, what should I do?" Edmund wondered.

"The true meaning of life is to fulfil happiness" Aslan said "And to do that, you must seek out the one you love. If that is your brother, so be it"

"Even if he wouldn't accept this love?" Edmund continued "Peter is surely going to reject me"

"You will need to discover that for yourself" Aslan rejoined.

The conversation made Peter feel complete, as if it was all he really needed to hear. Aslan looked beyond Edmund and saw the older King walking towards them, which got Edmund's attention. He turned around and saw Peter, smiling happily at him.

"P-Peter?" Edmund opened "W-what are you doing here?"

"I had to find you, dear brother" Peter uttered "Edmund we need to talk"

"I will leave you two to have this important discussion" Aslan stated.

With Aslan leaving, Peter felt his cheeks go bright red. He knew that Edmund was very handsome, with his dark hair and pale skin, but he could really appreciate this as the sunlight bounced off of Edmund's face.

"I'm assuming you heard what Aslan and I were discussing" Edmund chuckled.

"Yes, and it made me feel a sense of inner happiness, because I feel exactly the same way" Peter declared.

"What about the girls?" Edmund pointed "Aren't they going to hate us?"

"No, of course not!" Susan called "You never need to worry about such things"

Looking up at the castle tower, they saw Susan and Lucy leaning out, watching the scene happily below them. There was an enormous sense of pride and joy, as the two brothers had finally admitted their true feelings for one another.

"So long as you love each other, we support you" Lucy affixed "And that will never, ever change"

"I'd say that life is going to be much better from now on" Peter observed.

"Quite true, my dear brother" Edmund agreed.

That was the cue for them to finally do the one thing that they had been wanting to do for a while, and kiss each other. Susan and Lucy looked on, watching as their brothers became not just a happy couple, but soulmates for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
